


It's Over - Sousuke Yamazaki x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free! - Freeform, Gen, Lemon, Oneshot, Other, Reader Insert, fan fiction, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys are broken up, whose fault is it?</p><p>A/N: Alternated ending is included in the 2nd chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It might get a little violent for people's taste in this one shot, so if this isn't your cup of tea, please skip this! :) TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> Aoki - random bad guy oc 
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this...its poorly written so please don't expect much.
> 
> Reader is abused

You groan and turn over to your side on your bed. You glance over at your alarm clock, "2:30am...", you sit up and rub your eyes. "I can't sleep..." You get out of your bed and make a cup of tea in the kitchen. You pick up with your cellphone and see missed calls and unanswered text messages. You don't care though and toss it aside on the counter. You look up to the ceiling, "What should I do this is getting ridiculous..." You decide to clear your head and go for a walk, you quickly grab your coat and a pair of flats and grab your phone and out you went. 

You step outside your apartment building and take a deep breath, it's cold and you can see your breath. You zip up your jacket and stuff your hands in your pockets. "Goodnight to wear a nightgown", you mutter sarcastically to yourself. You started down the street and it was quiet you felt you could hear a pin drop but as you made yourself closer to the core of Tokyo, all the bars and city nightlife begins to leak into your vision as you walk aimlessly down the streets. You don't feel the cold anymore through your thin fabric. Pedestrians start to crowd around you and you get brushed quite hard by a few passerby's. You don't care and continue to look down while you walk, face flushed from the cold air. You hear laughter nearby and look through windows of restaurants and see smiles and happy faces. "These places are still open...?" You notice all these host clubs and bars open. Attractive men dressed in tailored suits and pea-coats are handing out flyers inviting women to join them for drinks. One of them spots you, "Oh dear! Don't you look cold!" You give a weak smile and try to walk by but one of them steps in front of you. "Why don't you come in for a drink?" He flashes you a dazzling smile, he was taller than you and held out his hand. You lift your head to reveal your face, only to show a dark bruise by your lip. He takes note of this immediately and you can see his expression waiver for only a split-second. However, he still insists that you come in to warm at least and you take his offer. Anything was better than staying outside any longer and you follow him inside to the bar. 

You find a seat in the bar and take notice that it's a host bar and you unzip your jacket. You also take notice that maybe your gown is a bit revealing and decide to leave your jacket on at least. Another man then comes out, he had a much more out-going personality and promptly asked for your name. "(Y/N)", you tell him quietly. "(Y/N)-chan! What a cute name!", he exclaims and starts to pour you a drink. "Here try this, its something new I've whipped up!" This bartender was a a man about your height with blond hair and wore a cocktail vest. "Sure..." The brown liquid swirled in the cup as you took a look down the glass. You take a small sip. It was sweet and had a little spicy aftertaste. "Good huh? I thought I'd make something a little more appealing to women's taste buds. None of that strong stuff!", he was noticing that you were beginning to gulp down the glass. "More, please" You put down the glass and waited for him to refill the glass. "Really (Y/N)?" You nodded and he quickly poured in more of this interesting liquor. You kept on adding more glasses. "(Y/N)....?", he looked worried. "Don't worry I have money," you went to reach for your pocket for your wallet. "No not that (Y/N)!" You looked at him through glossy eyes. "What then....whatever your name is." Your (S/C) skin was flushed and you felt warm. "You're getting seriously drunk..." "No *hic* I'm not!" You looked up at the bartender and then turned away frustrated and look down at your hands. They were wrapped in many band-aids and the bruises on your wrists were more visible as you took off your jacket. You didn't care if other people gawked at your body. Though you can tell some of the people were undressing you with their eyes and you started to feel a little ashamed. You hunched over trying to hide your body and the bartender noticed your actions. "(Y/N) are you okay?" He starts to notice the bruises on your body and was inspecting you. You started to feel like an insect under a microscope. "I have to go..." You tried to best to make it out of there fast and bolted for the door. "Wait (Y/N)! Let me call you a cab! It's not safe for you go out alone!" You were feeling dizzy and nauseous from everyone secretly judging you. As soon as you got outside you stopped and closed your eyes to feel the cold weather cool down your skin. Suddenly your head began to hurt when you heard your cellphone buzzing. 

"S-Sousuke...?"Looking at the phone you trembled, you were ready to confront him. You can't be doing this to yourself any longer. Late nights, drinking, being depressed. Even your friends started to have mixed emotions and it was an effort to go to work. You decided enough was enough already. Your stomache was in knots as you try to work up the courage to stand up to him. "H-hello?" You stutter, instantly regretting what you did. "(Y/N)? Where are you!? I've been trying to contact you for hours!" Yep, he was super pissed. "I'm out..." "No shit, where are you exactly?" You tell him what intersection you're at and he tells you to wait there. You sigh and sit on a bench near the bar. You start to feel anxiety as time goes by and your palms start to get clammy and you get up and start pacing. You decide to give up and try to make your way home. As you make your to your apartment someone grabs you into an alley and pushes you against the wall. 

You try to fight them off and see who it is but your vision is blurry from the alcohol and your hands are pinned up above your head sooner after. "What the fuck (Y/N)?" You recognize that voice but still couldn't make a face with your eyes. He takes hold of your chin so he can see the bruise on your face. "Again? Seriously?" You were definitely sure it was Sousuke. You didn't know what to say and just kept silent. "Say something", he demanded. You said nothing and he banged you against the wall. "I said say something!" You winced a little at the pain and finally breathed out a tired, "what?" "Explain yourself, (Y/N)." "What's there to explain? We both know what I did and I'm at fault." You were seeing someone else, not voluntarily of course. You were tired of people, of men, or what people wanted from you. "I told you to stop it and you won't listen." He was right but you didn't care. At least Aoki didn't reprimand everything from your past. Sure it was bumpy but you were still a good person. You tried to do goods things and help people, heck you even helped the elderly cross the street from time to time. You kept seeing this other person and while they treated you nice in public but they wanted things that was not considered consensual behind closed doors. They beat you, touched you in your most private places and made you do explicit things when you didn't want it. You didn't care most of the time though, you knew those small happy moments with them would outweigh the bad ones. It had to get better right?

"(Y/N) you're telling me you like it when they sexually assaulted you?" There were hurt in his eyes and confusion. He didn't understand the escape you felt when your mind went blank, when you couldn't feel the weight of the world on your shoulders. You didn't think, you didn't feel. Your mind just didn't register anything. "You can't go on like this, you can't drink yourself drunk every night then go back to everything being normal", he said sternly. "Sousuke, you don't understand okay?" "Then help me understand (Y/N)!" You felt yourself sober up a bit, your mind a clearer to make coherent thoughts and articulate an argument towards this person you held so dear. "You don't know what it's like, to feel like this! At least when I was with them, they didn't try to change me!" Sousuke loosened his grip on your wrists and grabbed a fistful of your hair and gently pulled your head back. With piercing eyes, "I've tried so hard to help you, yet you only consider yourself. Have you every thought about how I felt?" You look away with guilt. He was right but a solution couldn't come to your mind at the moment. He kept pressuring you with all these questions you couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. It kept building up and the tension in your chest was becoming unbearable. You snapped. "What do you want from me then Sousuke!?" Sousuke backed away from you and he then looked down unsure of what to say as if the positions had been switched between you two. "I wan-" You cut him off, too furious of how you were being treated. "I can't help that I'm looking for escape and I get it from Aoki, I hate him but at least I don't have to think about anything and be constantly on my toes from constant ridicule from you! Do you know hard it is to love you?!" Sousuke instantly shot you a dark look, "love me? Do you know what you're even saying? You think I don't understand what you're going through? You're pretty much cheating on me." You make a quick rebuttal, "Where not even together! We've just slept with each other a few times!" He chuckles, "few times? please we practically fucked almost everyday." "I-I-I'm trying to make poin-", you were starting to finally choke up on your tears. You wipe them fast and try not to let your frustration get the best of you. "If we fucked everyday, how come I'm still going to Aoki? Sorry you fail so much in the sex department." That's right hit his pride, might as well, things weren't going so well and it was really late. You were beginning to tire yourself out. 

"What?" Sousuke looked up into your (E/C) eyes and was in disbelief. "Yeah right, (Y/N) that's a lie and you know it." This made you feel like you scored a shot. While Sousuke was pretty great in the bedroom, his personality was sometimes uncaring and quick to judge which made you wary of how you felt about him. You decided to press on the subject since it was brought up. "No it's not, you're disappointing." He rolled his eyes. You figured this was beginning to get petty and decided this conversation was over. As you made your way out of the alley Sousuke grabbed your wrist. "Where do you think you're going this isn't over." "Leave me alone Sousuke, find someone else to fuck, whatever we had is over." He then pulled you back in and pressed you against the wall. He brought his face close to yours and whispered quietly "What's exactly over (Y/N)? You're being stupid and immature. Talk this out properly now, I'm not waiting anymore." You start getting upset again, "listen Sousuke, I don't know what you're trying to do but if you want to fuck me do it already you're being a pussy and you're being a fucking disappointment right now with you and your sad erection." Well damn, if you could ever be vulgar this was it. You glare at Sousuke and his reaction was not pretty. "What you want me to take you right now in this alley?" "Yes Sousuke just fuck me already god. " He was clearly done with your insults as he ripped off your jacket and held your wrists above your head. "If you want me to treat like a piece of shit, fine." He rips off your (F/C) panties and unfastens his belt and unbuttons his pants. He hoists you up against the wall and barks and order at you to put your arms around his neck. He then roughly pushes himself inside of you and begins to thrust in and out without letting you adjust. You gasp at the discomfort and pain though you didn't seem to mind after awhile. He pounds into you as you try to call out his name but only moans end up escaping your lips. You climax fairly quickly and let out a loud sob. However, Sousuke isn't done with you yet as he pulls out and flips you around and enters you from behind. He starts to go hard from behind and grips on to your breasts. You try to hold to the alley walls as you begin to cry out in pleasure. Your night gown is in ruins as the bottom is flipped over and chest exposed. The cold air does little to relieve you from the heat of your session with Sousuke but he keeps going hard from your behind. "S-Sosuke!", you managed to say. He says nothing and pinches your nipples as he bends over you to bite into your neck. Your mind was a mess again but this time you knew everything you said was a lie. This man did everything for you and honestly you felt like this maybe was your fault. Maybe if you tried harder to work things out? So many questions came to mind but then Sousuke made you jump out of your thoughts as he started going at a painfully slow pace while rubbing your clit. "This is what you want me to do (Y/N)? Treat you like a slut?" Your eyes rolled back in pleasure and your body started to yearn for a faster pace. He takes note of your body movement. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." He holds you in place while rubbing your swollen bud. You try to speak but all that came out was, "Sou-u-uke...I-I'm sor-ry..." He disregards your comments and begins to go faster again and while you almost felt like you were about to break, Sousuke finally climaxed. 

You fall down onto the floor and Sousuke is unfazed of how tired and weak you are after you two had had some intense sex. You face him, still on the floor and look up at him. He then slaps you, "don't ever look at me...", he mutters. You are in shock at the slap but soon come back to your senses. "You cheat on me, insult me and then ask for forgiveness?" He scoffs and throws his sweater on you. "Sousuke, wait!" You say loudly. "No (Y/N) it's over I never want to see you again." He walks away leaving you alone in the darkness as you sit there on the floor stunned of what just happened. 

 

\--------------------

Eh I don't know how I feel about the ending. I think I might just start writing some fluff ; n ;

Erm...hope you liked it? It's kinda angsty.. 

 

SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T N STUFF! 

It's 2:00am allow me D:


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate "good ending" , in case you didn't like the original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your name
> 
> (F/D) = Favourite Drink

You sit there in a daze, unsure of what to do. The wind is harsh and you brace yourself up against the wall to help yourself up. You feel dirty, his liquid trailing down your thighs. You put on your jacket slowly and make your way out of the alley and trudge yourself along the sidewalk trying to make for home. The wind lets up and it's quiet in the streets of Tokyo. You sigh and look up at the sky seeing stars twinkling brightly as you pass by a few unlit streetlights on the main street home. Your body feels heavy and you feel like you can't walk anymore. Exhausted, you sit on a nearby bench and exhale deeply. While you fidget with your keys in your pocket your mind starts to wander back to the fairly recent previous events that had occurred. You didn't _cheat_ on him. How could he even say that? Why didn't you defend yourself? You only went to Aoki to "pay" him off to promise to not hurt Sousuke and his family. He had an interest in the Yamazaki family and the small property they owned. They refused to sell it of course and you were not risking the chances when you caught him and a few of his goons trying to break into the house and making there way to his parents room. You had thought to call the police but had you at knife point. You knew that you would have no choice and to keep them safe you'd have to compensate for them in their stead. You couldn't tell Sousuke about this of course, Aoki made sure that he wanted you to suffer for ruining his plans. With that said and done, Sosuke despised you and there was nothing you could do about it.  
Hot tears start to flow freely from your eyes and you feel so defeated, a loss at what to do. You were hurt both physically and mentally, tired of everything. You wipe away your tears trying to be strong. You can do this, you think to yourself. 

**Meanwhile Sousuke...**

Sousuke was walking home, immensely pissed off. "What is she even thinking?", he mutters to himself. He makes his way to his front door and lets himself inside. He kicks off his shoes and goes upstairs to his room. He throws his jacket on his chair and crawls into bed and plops on his stomache. He stares at his clock and starts to think, "should I have left her there?" He rolls onto his side. "It's so late and I just left her there by herself. What if something happened to her?" He starts to jump to crazy conclusions and gives out a sharp huff. He shakes his head and tries to brush it off but he can't stop thinking about it. "Gah." He gets out of bed and get's dressed. He leaves the house and locks the door and makes his way down the street back to the alley he left you in. 

**Back at the bench**

You try to shake off this feeling. "4:30am...I should really be home. Why am I even still here?", you mutter to yourself. You get up with your head dipped low and start to walk slowly to your apartment building. Your body is aching and sore and you try to force yourself to get to your destination.

The wind was harsh against you and obstructing your eyesight as it made your eyes water. You past by buildings, shops and other parks to make your way back home. "How far did I walk?" Amazed that you had journeyed it this far away from your apartment you trip on some sort of pop can lying on the sidewalk as you tried to take the path home. You fall on your knees and they get scraped across the pavement. "ow....", was all you simply said. You rub your knees, "What a shitty day..." Lost in your thoughts you notice a group approaching from path behind you. You quickly get up and grimace at the pain from your legs. You needed to avoid them, who knows what could happen to you so late at night. Someone took notice of you and shouted, "Hey! Do you need help?" Quickly glancing back you can see two men with bats walking around. You shake your head and turn quickly around trying to escape from their line of sight. Unfortunately they catch up and while you attempt to make a run for it, one of them grabs your arm. "Hey baby, you lost?" You look at the man, a bit taller than you with an average build and tousled black hair. His face had a five o'clock shadow and he wore blue jeans and a white graphic t-shirt. "N-no, thank you", you sputtered. Trying to break away from him, his friend came in front of you blocking your only path left. Now you were stuck in between the two and panic started to rise from your chest. "Leave me alone please." The guy with the black hair gave you a wry smile and held on to you tighter. "We just wanna help you hon." "What do you want?", you gave him a dirty look trying to make him believe you meant business. "What's a pretty thing like you walking around so late at night? Want us to walk you home?" "No, I don't." He then stepped in closer to you, "oh so you're not tired. How about some fun then?"

**Sousuke walking on the streets**

"Tch, this idiot." Sousuke kept walking down the street, almost to the bar where you'd been in earlier. He stopped about a block before and stepped into the alley where you two had had it out. "Of course she isn't here, why would she still be here?", he thought. He stuck his head out of the alley and looked both ways on the sidewalk wondering which way to take. He figured it would be best to call you and at least see if you got home okay. Man this is going to be one awkward call, or so he thought.

**You on the sidewalk**

"No! Stop touching me!" The two men had backed you up to the wall of a building and you were in a panic of what to do. You clutch your jacket, your heart racing until you feel a vibration in your pocket. You stick your hands in your pocket and grip your phone. A light bulb goes off in your head and realize who would be calling you at this hour of night. You yank it out of your pocket and pick up. "Sousuke, I need your help, please!" You hear him respond asking for your whereabouts and this is when the two men intervened snatching the phone out of your hand. "You fucking bitch!", he yells as he hangs up the phone, tossing it on the floor. 

**Manwhile Sousuke...**

"You fucking bitch!", was all he heard before the line went dead. Fear and worry fill Sousuke as he hears the panic in your voice. He looks for the street corner with the right intersection and makes a turn. He then breaks out into an all out sprint, trying to make it to you in time to make sure you don't get hurt. Eventually he see's two figured hunched over on the pavement floor. Sitting one someone that he knows is you.

** Meanwhile you're pinned to the floor**

"Get off of me you pig!" You struggle to get free as the black haired man straddles you. He pulls down your straps exposing your breasts. "She has nice tits man", says the black haired man's friend. He pinches your breast roughly and you cry out in pain. "Yeah, lets see the goods below." He pushes up your dress to find that your panties from before are missing. Sousuke had ripped them off and this had left you exposed...to these men. "oh ho ho, going commando huh? Whatever easy access for me.~" He unfastens his belt and is interrupted by his friend. "Hey what about me?" "You can have her mouth and we'll switch after" "Don't fucking touch me!" You scream and wail and fight and struggle to get them off but it is to no use. You're quiet now that he slapped you to shut you up and tears rolls down your face. You close your eyes and brace yourself for the worst. 

That is until you feel the weight of that man had been lifted and no one sat on you. You open your eyes to see Sousuke punching him in the nose. Blood spurts and you know its broken. You cringe at the man as he wails and holds his nose to attempt to the stop bleeding. "Don't touch her! Did you not _fucking_ listen when she said no?" He goes for the mans friend and slams him against the wall. "Just what the hell exactly did you think you were going to do?" There was fear in the man's eyes. "No-nothing! I swear, we weren't going to do anything bad." " _Bad_? You think raping a woman _isn't_ bad?" There was disgust in Sousuke's face and he delivered a blow to the mans abdomen. He did so for quite a few times until he started coughing up blood. He eventually calms down to see you huddled in the corner, taking refuge in the shadow of the building. There's blood on his hands and for once in your life, you were scared of Sousuke. "Please, don't", is what you say as he tries to reach out for you. You flinch at him and he coils back his hand. "(Y/N) I'm sorry...it's just...I couldn't bear seeing that happen to you. To you getting hurt at all, well I just couldn't okay?" You nod at him,"I wasn't trying to get with them I swear!" He pulls you close without warning, "I know, I know. I saw everything." The two men were on the ground, rolling around in pain. Sousuke calls the police and tells him that there are two injured men at the intersection he found you and promptly shuts his phone. He spits out, "you're lucky I called the police and ambulance, idiots." He turns around and kneels on one knee. "Jump on." You hesitate but figure anywhere was better than staying where you currently where. You climb onto his back and he walks out of there piggyback style with you in tow.

Sousuke walks towards his street. You notice this and figure that it's closer which is why he chose this way home. You say nothing. Your body is sore, cuts, bruises, you were dirty. Leftovers of Sousuke was still between your thighs and your lips dry and chapped. You didn't look like you and finally you feel the weight of everything again. You quietly cry into Sousuke's shoulder and he notes this, perhaps due to his sweater getting wet with your tears. He sets you down on a nearby bench and takes off his sweater and puts it around you. "You need to stay warm until we can get home." You nod looking down at your knees, all red from the fall. He takes a strand of your hair and tucks it behind your ear. "S-stop Sousuke, don't touch me." You cry, and this time you let it out. You cry with loud sobs and hot tears. He lets you have it and doesn't touch you. After you've calmed down a bit you look up at him through blood shot eyes. "How could you...just leave me there?! I'm grateful you saved me but-but...." You didn't know what to say after. The reason why this all happened was because you didn't tell him about Aoki in the first place. "I'm sorry." Sousuke's jaws clench at your words. "(Y/N) you know you haven't been very honest with me and I shouldn't have hurt you like that but you need to tell me what's going on." You tense up and get scared, "I can't." His eyes seal shut and he sighs. "Why not?" "Because you'll get hurt Sousuke." He looks at you, "what do you mean?" "I can't say." He comes in front of you and gently grabs your shoulders. "Please", his eyes pleading you to shed some light on this matter. Tears trickle down your face and you decide now is the time to come clean.

You tell him about the whole situation in regards to you and Aoki. "Dammit!", he says as he punches the trunk of a tree nearby. "I'm sorry Sousuke, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
He rubs his hand over his face. "Stop apologizing, if anything its my fault for not realizing sooner. And after all the things I did to you in the alley..." He brushes his hand across your cheek, "I hit you..." You look away, you couldn't even pretend that Sousuke didn't hurt you because he did, badly. This time you look at Sousuke through tired eyes and his eyes begin to brim with tears. Seeing him cry was not something you have seen before and you brush a tear away as it begins to fall. "Could you ever forgive me (Y/N)?" You pause at his words. "I don't know..." He kneels in front of you takes your hands in his. "I know that what I did was despicable. I can't lose my temper like this. I don't, I _won't_ abuse you. " He rubs your fingers with his and he looks down, ashamed of what he has done. You know that its none of your fault, you did what you could and Sousuke had some issues that needed to be dealt with. Could you really forgive him? You get up and struggle to walk to the direction of his house. You limp due to the roughness of Sousuke's previous events, your body dreary of tonight's events. He picks you up bridal style and you don't even acknowledge it. You act as if you're still heading somewhere with a sense of purpose. "(Y/N)?" You ignore him and and says your name again once more. "Can I at least be clean before we deal with this? It's hard to talk to you when your semen is still in me." He flushes and gives a curt nod. 

He carries you in silence and puts you down at the front door. You rub your arm and wait as he gets his keys and unlocks the door. He walks in first and turns on the light and you follow him in, kicking off your shoes at the door. You struggle to walk up the stairs and Sousuke comes up behind you to support you. Taking too long, he picks you up again and sets you in the bathroom. Luckily you've left clothes at his house before and he hands them to you and closes the door. You strip off your dirty nightgown and look at yourself in the mirror. Appalled at the site of your body, you quickly fill up the tub and get in. The cuts burn at you but eventually the pain lets up. The heat of the water soothes your bruises. You wash yourself, ridding yourself of all the impurities of today to the best of your ability. After you sit in and let yourself soak. You cross your arms and sigh, looking into the tub as if some answers would just float up. You start to get wrinkly and decide it's time to get out of the tub. You drain the water and gingerly get out of the tub. Feeling cold you dress yourself with effort and towel dry your hair. 

You peek out through the bathroom door and notice the kitchen light is on. You walk towards it and decide to just sit on the couch instead. You feel like a stranger in the house that you've been in so many times. You sit up straight, awkward as if everything was foreign to you. Sousuke comes out of the kitchen and says nothing but takes out a blanket from the closet and covers your legs with it. With that he goes back into the kitchen and comes out with a hot steaming cup of (F/D). "Here." You take it carefully into your hands to not try and spill it and let it sit on your lap, too hot to drink right away. Sousuke scratches the back of his neck and takes a seat across from you. "So..." You shrug. "So what?" You were done crying for now. You were pissed. You didn't deserve this at all and it was time for you to get angry. "Are we going to talk about this?" You let out a huff, "obviously." He just rolls his shoulder and waits for you to go on. "If Aoki finds out, we're in trouble." "Right that...don't worry about that." Your eyes widen, "What do you mean don't worry about that!?" Sousuke starts to fidget, "I told my parents." "You what?!" You were ready to throw this cup at him. "Listen, listen (Y/N)." You shift. 'They called some people who owe them some favours...they have contacts with people in the government. They'll look over it, don't worry." 

You felt weak. After all that you've went through you could have just told them? You slam your cup on the table, letting some of it spill. You get up abruptly and let the blankets fall down. You run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. Sousuke comes in behind you and holds up your hair. You wipe away your mouth and pushed him away. "So I did that for nothing?! I ruined my body for you and your family for nothing?! I was trying to protect you! I care about you guys...." You fall to the floor but Sousuke catches you. "Sh, Sh, no you didn't do it for nothing." You lean on him for support and he guides back to the couch. He sits on the couch and puts your head his in lap and covers the rest of your body with a blanket. He strokes your hair. "You were amazing (Y/N), you did protect us, you did your best. Something no one could ever do. Who could say their girlfriend went to such lengths to protect my family and I?" He was trying to give you words of comfort and it was working. "I love you (Y/N) don't forget that. I know I don't deserve you but I will put in effort to become a man worthy of your love." You look at him. He bends forward, kissing your forehead. "I will always protect you." You didn't know what to make of the words but you felt truth behind them. You slowly start to drift asleep in Sousuke's lap. A well deserved rest, your eyes final close for the night.

***Morning***

Your eyes slowly open and you see that your head is still in his lap. Sousuke's eyes are close, his head propped up with his hand and his other hand resting on your torso. You gently remove his hand and get up, trying not to wake him. You cover him with the blanket and clean yourself up in the bathroom. Once you're done you see Sousuke's bed untouched and still made up. You decide to get into it and sleep in for the rest of the day. You look at the time, "11am huh?" You decide to sleep in even longer today. You sit up to pull up the blankets and notice that Sousuke is leaned against the door frame. "Getting comfy?", he gives you a grin. You blush and nod as if you forgot all the events of yesterday. "Would it be okay if I joined you?" You retort with a, "well its your bed, do what you want." He rolls his eyes, "and you were being cute up until now." You shoot him a dirty look and take up all the covers leaving him none. "Hey!", he tries to pull some away from you but you weren't letting him have it. He just lies there with his hands behind his head. You look at him and eventually give in and cover him too. "It's about time." You give him a "hmph" and turn away so your back is facing him. "(Y/N) turn back around." "Why?", you say as you turn around. He then pulls you into his chest and looks at you lovingly. "Will you start over with me?" His eyes were bright and you couldn't but blurt out an enthusiastic, "yes!" He chuckles, "Let's put this behind us (Y/N) we can fix this." He snuggles into you and sucks up your body heat. "It'll take some time Sousuke, but how about we try with you making me breakfast first." You laugh at him playfully and he just smiles content that things have gotten back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that's a good ending but at least you get Sousuke back? I tried to remedy the problems but they seem a bit opened ended. Most people take time to heal and for a oneshot sake I had to rush it. I hope this didn't offend anyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
